1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a voice coil motor.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, mobile phones and smart phones embedded with a digital camera capable of photographing a digital still image and/or moving pictures have been developed.
In a case of a miniature digital camera used on a conventional mobile phone, it was impossible to adjust a gap between an image sensor changing outside light to a digital image or a digital moving picture and a lens. However, a lens driving device such as a voice coil motor has been recently developed capable of adjusting a gap between the image sensor and the lens enabling to obtain a digital image or a digital moving picture more improved than that of the conventional miniature digital camera.
Generally, a voice coil motor includes a stator, a mover moving relative to the stator and an elastic member elastically supporting the mover, where the mover includes a coil block generating a magnetic field in response to a current, a bobbin functioning to fix the coil block and a lens embedded in the bobbin.
The voice coil motor recently requires a further smaller-sized and yet larger caliber lens.
However, in order to mount the larger caliber lens into a voice coil motor, size of the voice coil motor problematically increases, while a caliber of the lens decreases if the size of the voice coil motor is to be reduced.